Las notas del Profesor Oak
by Solidius
Summary: La mirada del profesor Oak sobre como los entrenadores de las diferentes generaciones a los juegos han cambiado el mundo. Tributo para despedir a la voz original del profesor Oak.


Hace años, mi nieto y su amigo empezaron su viaje por el mundo de los pokemons…

Green era astuto, inteligente, conocía más de pokemon que muchos líderes de gimnasio luego de años de práctica. Estaba destinado a la grandeza y lo sabía muy bien, sus palabras siempre estaban llenas de ego y soberbia. Él sería el campeón de Kanto, nadie lo dudaba, pero siempre me entristecía escucharlo hablar de sus pokemon como herramientas. Hablaba de sus estadísticas, sus ataques y sus entrenamientos pero nunca lo vi jugar con ellos o hablarles como amigos…y entonces apareció Red.

Red era un niño callado y solitario que nunca soltaba una palabra a menos que sea muy necesario. Desde pequeño, ayudaba a su madre en la casa ya que su padre ya no estaba con ellos desde hace algunos años. Red no era tan listo como Green pero siempre daba su mejor esfuerzo. Él era como un fuego que, aun bajo la lluvia o contra un fuerte viento, se esforzaba por brillar lo más posible.

Entonces, llegó el día. Les di mis nuevas pokedex y tenían 3 pokemons frente a ellos. Green tomó a Squirtle sin dudar. Sabía que tendría una ventaja defensiva y que podría aprender movimientos que le darían la gran ventaja contra los otros 2. Red eligió a Charmander, el pokemon que tenía la mayor desventaja contra Green. Mi sobrino explotó en carcajadas y se largó del lugar burlándose de Red como era de esperar. Cuando estábamos solos, miré al niño y le pregunte ¿Por qué eligió ese pokemon? Él miró la pokebola por un segundo y dijo…

"...Lo sentí decir mi nombre…"

Sin más, Red se marchó y empezó un camino que cambiaría su mundo y, más impresionante aun, el mío.

A medida que llegaban los datos de sus pokedex, era imposible creer que ambos fueran tan rápido. Green había ganado las 8 medallas y se disponía a enfrentar a la Elite 4. Cuando pregunte por Red, me horrorice al escuchar que estaba enfrentándose al equipo Rocket, el peor grupo de criminales de Kanto. Le pedí a Green que le ayudará pero este se negó solo porque no era algo que le afecte. Él solo deseaba ser el campeón de ese trono vacío y mirar a todos desde arriba…no era algo que me hacía muy feliz.

Una tarde, la niña a la que le entregue el bulbasaur apareció en mi laboratorio y me dijo que Green lo había conseguido; era el campeón indiscutido de Kanto. Aun algo desalentado, fui a felicitarlo. Admiraba su determinación aun con aquellos ideales tan fríos. La puerta final se abrió y algo inesperado apareció frente a mí… Red.

Era la batalla final, Charizard y Blastoise se enfrentaban en el evento más impresionante que mis ojos hayan visto. La llama de Red se mantenía viva ante el maremoto de poder de Green ¿Cómo era posible? Su tiempo, sus ataques, su coordinación, Red y su pokemon eran uno en batalla. Y luego de casi 2 horas, Blastoise golpeó el suelo dejándonos a todos boquiabiertos. El joven de Kanto que no tenía voz, ahora rugía como el nuevo campeón regional…

Fue el golpe muy duro para Green, quien se alejó de las batallas por un tiempo. Buscó en sus libros respuestas pero esa conexión entre pokemon y entrenador era algo que no nacía en la mente, sino en el alma. Red, por su lado, continuó su camino para completar la pokedex y decidió ir en busca de los pokemons que alguna vez llamamos leyendas. Sin saberlo, Red había dejado su fuego ardiendo en cada pasó que daba y no faltó mucho para que se esparciera por otras regiones.

Marina, una joven de Johto, saltó rápidamente a la fama por conquistar la liga de Johto y venir a Kanto a continuar su aventura. El profesor Elm pudo organizar una reunión entren ambos y pasó horas preguntándome sobre los pokemons de Kanto. Cuando encontré la oportunidad, le pregunte por su formidable Feraligart y ella, inocentemente, me dijo algo que me dejó helado.

"...Lo sentí decir mi nombre…"

Eran las mismas palabras de Red… Marina cargaba con esa llama también. La joven dijo que enfrentaría a Red algún día y que lo superaría a como dé lugar pero su historia solo llevó a expandir más esas llamas.

No fui el único en escuchar esas palabras. El profesor Birch, encargado en Hoenn, me dijo que también las escuchó de un niño llamado Brendan, quien lo salvó en un momento desesperado. Él era el hijo de un nuevo líder de gimnasio en la región y que su valentía no tenía comparación. Soy uno de los pocos que saben que el detuvo a Groudon y utilizó a Rayquaza para destruir el meteorito. Un entrenador con el valor capaz de enfrentar a ser considerados dioses es algo extraordinario pero que también se repetiría más adelante.

Mi viejo amigo, el profesor Rowan, me comentó que encontró a 2 jóvenes jugando en los lagos de Sinnoh y les ofreció empezar su aventura pokemon. Entre risas, él los describía como el trueno y el rayo; siempre que se veía uno, el otro llegaría después. Ellos compartían esa amistad con sus pokemon y ambos soñaban llegar a la cima. En mis adentros, desearía que Red y Green hubieran sido como ellos pero nunca hubiera deseado que se enfrentaran al equipo Galaxia como ellos lo hicieron. Unos días más tarde, la noticia de un nuevo campeón llamado Lucas cruzó todas las regiones. Yo no tenía dudas de que era uno de los muchachos que Rowan había mencionado.

En uno de mis viajes, visité a otro amigo en Teselia. Cedric Junipery yo compartimos unos tragos mientras me contaba como su hija era la nueva profesora de la región. Ella estaba muy feliz por haber entregado sus primeros pokemon a 3 niños y que estaba segura que ellos lo cambiarían todo. Yo siempre le hablé de a Cedric sobre Green y Red pero, al final, fue su hija la más interesada en formar leyendas que ancianos como nosotros. Cedric deseaba que, algún día, una bella jovencita tomara el título de campeona en su región como lo hizo Marina. Quien sabe, tal vez su sueño se cumpla algún día.

Luego de eso, fui a visitar a un ex ayudante mío, Augustine Sycamore. En la bella región de Kalos, él disfrutaba una vida tranquila mientras estudiaba la mega-evolución; un fenómeno muy extraño y poco usual. Cruzando nuestras charlas, me dijo que un joven muy prometedor había llegado de Kanto y empezó su viaje pokemon con un objetivo muy peculiar: Ser como aquel entrenador que llaman "Red".

No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Red era un símbolo para los demás entrenadores. Era considerado un entrenador leyendario y sus batallas eran mitos que los demás entrenadores compartían y celebraban. Si, ese fuego seguía vivo y brillaba dentro de todos aquellos niños que protegían su región y valoraban a sus amigos. Humanos y pokemon, ambos compartiendo un camino unidos como hermanos. No buscando un tesoro al final del sendero sino creándolo con cada paso que daban juntos…

-Oye, abuelo- decía Green entrando en el laboratorio-¿Tienes la carta para el tío Gabriel?-

-Sí, un segundo- respondió el anciano, buscando entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un sobre azul- Ten, dile que le mando saludos-

-Bien- respondió de manera seca antes de girar sobre sus talones- El avión a Alola sale en una hora. Espero que el haragán de Red no se tardé- una vez más, vio esa espalda salir. No era el mismo niño de antes pero aún tenía mucho que aprender y descubrir.

-Green, espera- dijo el profesor Oak deteniendo a su nieto. Por primera vez en muchos años, pudo verlo a los ojos aunque sea por un segundo-…Ten…Ten una gran aventura ¿Si?- dijo al final sin entender bien sus palabras pero forzando una sonrisa para su nieto. Green estuvo unos segundos en silencio tras escuchar eso.

-Tks- chistó finalmente, poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios- Seguro, abuelo. Nos olemos luego- Finalmente, el profesor vio a su nieto alejarse con una sonrisa.

Ahora que Leaf era la campeona, él y Red fueron llamados a visitar Alola junto a otros entrenadores de distintas regiones. Marina seguía siendo la campeona de Johto aunque solía ser desafiada regularmente por una entrenadora llamada Lyra. Brendan dejó su puesto de campeón para viajar por el mundo junto a la hija del profesor Birch y conocer más sobre los pokemons. Lucas también dejó su puesto de campeón para estudiar teología y lingüística antigua de la mano de la ex campeona Cynthia. A Cedric se cumplió su sueño de tener una bella campeona llamada Rosa pero parece que está más interesada en la actuación que en defender el título y, para terminar, Kalos coronó a Calem como su nuevo campeón pero, por la llama en sus ojos, dudan que se quede con el título mucho tiempo antes de salir a buscar más aventuras.

Tantas leyendas, conocidas y por conocer, que cubren el mundo con ellas llamas de esperanza que nos protegen de la oscuridad y la codicia de algunos hombres. Ojala tuviera tiempo para conocer más sobre sus historias, ojala tuviera la fuerza para cargar con esas llamas junto a ellos…ojala este viejo pudiera ver una chispa de esas brillantes llamas con los colores del arcoíris una vez más…

-¿Profesor Oak?- dijo una nueva figura entrando al laboratorio- Mi nombre es Chase y vengo a empezar mi nueva aventura- mencionó desafiante el joven con gorra roja.

-… ¿Eres chico o chica?...-

-/- En memoria de Unshō Ishizuka -/-


End file.
